Caliga
Caliga was a darker who attacked Aurora and Snowfly during the Warfang break-in. She was killed by Rhazier. Personality & Character Sadistic, cold and cruel. She loves to torment those who oppose her, she will sometimes trap others and their loved ones while she beats them, in many different forms, and will sometimes kill them or eat them alive in front of their loved ones and then eats/kills the others later. She also will sometimes rape males, its unknown if she has any kids from this or not. Sometimes they males get away, but its very rare. Caliga is a darker of thunder and lightning, a storm waiting to happen, where all hell will let loose. With her abilities, she can cause a giant shock-wave to go through her enemies, either paralysing them, or killing them depending on how close they are to her, she can only do this when she has stored enough electricity in her mane/tail. When she's ready to release this, her mane and tail will burst into lightning and she will then use her ability to immobilize most opponents, darkers or dragons, creatures alike, doesn't matter, anyone she hates, she will not hesitate to use this against them. Skills & abilities As stated, she can immobilize darkers, dragons, and other creatures by sending an electric shock-wave when she is at full power, usually you know when she's at full power because her mane and tail become electrified. She also can shoot balls of lightning out and can cause thunder-clouds, that shoot powerful lightning bolts at enemies, and can also surround her body in electricity if she fears being attacked by physical attacks from others, however both of these moves drain a lot of her energy, and is when she is at her weakest after using these attacks. Weaknesses Her weakness, is of course, light and that she doesn't have front legs, so if her wings get damaged badly enough, she may be forced onto the ground, don't be fooled that she is an easy target if this happens, she will still fight with all she has got left in her. Backstory Caliga was born from dark energy, just like Tuzhar and therefore wasn't attacked at the moment of creation, unlike others who are born, are usually attacked or killed by the darkers that birthed them. Caliga, usually likes to be by herself, but will attack in groups if the dark masters command her to do so, and will stop at nothing to get what they want, or what she wants. She will stop at nothing to kill her enemies, she can literally drain the electricity (which the body is made up of, due to the heart) and can make them weak and sluggish due to this. The ability to drain the electricity is not to be confused with the parasitic darkers like Tuzhar, she cannot feed on their emotions, only their electricity that allows them to have the energy that they do have, therefore making her stronger and them, in turn, weaker. Gallery Roaring_storm_update_2_by_shadowofdarkandlite-d8ze85v.png|Reference caliga_is_mad_by_shadowofdarkandlite-d9z7yfq.png|Concept art of angry Caliga culiga_by_shadowofdarkandlite-d908pny.png|Caliga as a cibi never_ending_darkness_by_shadowofdarkandlite-d93sv78.png|Concept art caliga_by_shadowofdarkandlite-d8yvodl.png|Caliga using her element Notes * She also will eat others who dare defy her will, sometimes she will kill them first, sometimes she will eat them alive, depending on how badly they piss her off; * Caliga comes from Caligo which is Latin for Mist/Fog. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Deceased